


group chat of rogues

by thisprentiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Texting, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: another tacky group chat au





	group chat of rogues

**Author's Note:**

> henlo everybody im here with yet another tacky group chat au bc these are very fun and relaxing to write,,  
> will probably eventually have more of a structured plot, but rn at the moment it's just kind of loose and not much is happening  
> anyway im taking characterization from a lot of different things so this doesn't take place in any particular universe.,.,, but i did base harley & the joker on the lego batman movie lmfaoooo
> 
> here's the screen names mentioned in this chap!!
> 
> xXhar1eyXx = harley quinn  
> just4spooks = scarecrow  
> queenelsa = mr freeze  
> ivy = poison ivy  
> moneycat = catwoman  
> jokesclown = joker  
> waddles = penguin  
> ministerDQ = minister blizzard  
> p0lar.boi = polar boy  
> official.cold.miser = killer frost  
> dead.af = deadshot  
> b00merang = captain boomerang  
> studiedtheblade = katana  
> crocs.and.socks = killer croc  
> fosforos = el diablo  
> amanda_waller = amanda waller

**putting the phd in PHmurDer**

_4:23 AM_

 

 **xXhar1eyXx:** JONATHAN (◡‿◡✿)

 **xXhar1eyXx:** PSYCHOLOGY IS A SCAM (◕‿◕✿)

 **xXhar1eyXx:** CREATED BY FREUD (⊙‿⊙✿)

 **xXhar1eyXx:** TO TALK ABT DICK!!!!! ヽ(^◇^*)/

 **just4spooks:** blocked.

 **xXhar1eyXx:** prove me wrong!!!!!!

 **just4spooks:** :-(

 **xXhar1eyXx:** [ couldntprovemewrong.jpg ](http://memegenerator.net/instance/57294982)

**just4spooks:** blocked AND reported.

 **queenelsa:** You Are Both Terrible

 **xXhar1eyXx:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **queenelsa:** Disturbing My Sleep

 **just4spooks:** let it go victor :-)

 

**putting the phd in PHmurDer**

_7:31 AM_

 

 **queenelsa:** Let It Go

 **queenelsa:** First You Set My Username

 **queenelsa:** Now You Tell Me To Let It Go?

 **just4spooks:** u can change it if u want?

 **queenelsa:** I Do Not Know How

 **queenelsa:** I Will Kill You Jonathan Crane

 **just4spooks:** :-)

 **ivy:** who put me in this chat?

 **ivy:** why?

 **xXhar1eyXx:** i did!!!!!

 **xXhar1eyXx:** bcos we all have phds!!!!!!

 **xXhar1eyXx:** & ur the cutest dr i know!!!!!!!!!! (╯3╰)

 **ivy:** thats gay

 **xXhar1eyXx:** ily red!!!!!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥

 **ivy:** THATS GAY!!!!

 

**[siren emoji x3]**

_7:45 AM_

 

 **xXhar1eyXx:** gals breakfast?

 **ivy:** yeet

 **moneycat:** too early im sleep

 **xXhar1eyXx:** u takin

 **moneycat:** don’t

 **xXhar1eyXx:** a cat nap

 **moneycat:** blockthisuser.jpg

 **moneycat:** i wont hesitate bitch

 **xXhar1eyXx:** ( /)w(\✿)

 **moneycat:** ok u know what. im not sayin i’ll come

 **moneycat:** but if i did

 **moneycat:** where would we be going

 **xXhar1eyXx:** idk!!!

 **xXhar1eyXx:** i want pamela’s tbh

 **moneycat:** i meant for breakfast lmfao

 **xXhar1eyXx:** ?????????????

 **xXhar1eyXx:** the diner?????????????

 **xXhar1eyXx:** OH

 **xXhar1eyXx:** SELINA

 **moneycat:** FUCK

 **moneycat:** MY BAD LMAO

 **ivy:** I HATE YOU BOTH

 **moneycat:** FUCKJLADLKJFKLF

 **xXhar1eyXx:** im hongry af selina u in or out

 **xXhar1eyXx:** for breakfast

 **moneycat:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtQYsckLxk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtQYsckLxk)

**ivy:** SELINA I HATE YOU

 **moneycat:** u assholes got me up sue me for wantign breakfast

 **ivy:** you could’ve just SAID yes instead of sending us bullshit memes

 **moneycat:** what can i say??

 **moneycat:** im a slut for bullshit memes [smiling cat emoji x3]

 

**dont be clownin the clown**

_7:49 AM_

 

 **xXhar1eyXx:** ayyyyy puddin!!! ヽ(^◇^*)/

 **jokesclown:** he- hewwo?

 **xXhar1eyXx:** cancel that ヽ(^◇^*)/ im blocking u IMMEDIATELY

 **jokesclown:** finally

 **jokesclown:** every other rogue has me blocked ur the only one left

 **jokesclown:** then i’ll have the full set

 **xXhar1eyXx:** [middle finger emoji x12]

 **jokesclown:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **xXhar1eyXx:** can i borrow some $$

 **jokesclown:** yea where u headed

 **xXhar1eyXx:** pamela’s diner (●´ω｀●)

 **jokesclown:** cool my boys can rob the bank a block away n bring u the money at the diner that good??

 **xXhar1eyXx:** THAT’S PERFECT!!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **xXhar1eyXx:** i owe u my life!!!!!!

 **jokesclown:** anything for u b ur the best

 **xXhar1eyXx:** (n˘v˘•)¬ oh do go on ;)

 **jokesclown:** nerd

 **jokesclown:** i just dropped 20$ on oreos this is mcfreakin robbery

 **jokesclown:** ┻━┻ ︵ ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

 **xXhar1eyXx:** puddin…….babe...ily but also

 **xXhar1eyXx:** it def wasnt ur money to begin with so

 **jokesclown:** ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

 

**[siren emoji x3]**

_8:06 AM_

 

 **ivy:** selina we are HERE where tf are u

 **xXhar1eyXx:** we’re hungry b!!!!!! cmon!!!! (▰˘◡˘▰)

 **moneycat:** fools look at this

 **moneycat:** MYBABY.jpg

 **xXhar1eyXx:** OMFG LAKDFLKALDFLKJADLKFJLKJ (~￣▽￣)~

 **moneycat:** SEE BITCH I CANT LEAVE W MY BABY ON MY LAP

 **ivy:** im giving you five minutes

 **ivy:** or we’re leaving without you

 **moneycat:** [ toxicpeople.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/35/92/9a3592b4b207daf4828e05653e0ad512.jpg)

**ivy:** BLOCKED

 

**chilly chat**

_8:24 AM_

 

 **queenelsa:** How Do You Remove Someone from Group Chat

 **queenelsa:** Duck

 **queenelsa:** *Fuck.

 **queenelsa:** Thought I Was Googling That Please Ignore

 **queenelsa:** Siri, open Google please.

 **queenelsa:** Fuck

 

_9:12 AM_

 

 **waddles:** what’s your IQ again vic?

 **queenelsa:** Fuck Off

 **waddles:** it’s like 420 right?

 **ministerDQ:** high ass iq

 **ministerDQ:** OH SHIT WAIT

 **queenelsa:** How Dare You Oswald

 **queenelsa:** Accusing Me Of Smoking Need

 **queenelsa:** *Weed

 **queenelsa:** In MY Good Christian Group Chat?

 **p0lar.boi:** spell check ruined the memes my good bitch

 **queenelsa:** Consider This: Fuck You

 **p0lar.boi:** im not wrong tho someone back me up

 **queenelsa:** Brek You Are A Second Rate Villain at Best.

 **waddles:** autocorrect always ruins memes!

 **queenelsa:** Betrayal

 **queenelsa:** From Oswald Of All People

 **p0lar.boi:** deadass if u aren’t expecting oswald to betray u at any given second??? ur a dumbass tbh

 **queenelsa:** Don’t Bully Me My Wife Is Frozen

 **official.cold.miser:** i wake up and the first thing i get to see is victor pulling the frozen wife card??

 **queenelsa:** Its What Nora Would Have Wanted

 **official.cold.miser:** she would’ve wanted u to be petty??

 **queenelsa:** Yes.

 **p0lar.boi:** LMAOOOOOOOO

 **waddles:** she’s an icon

 **ministerDQ:** im glad the tension is resolved

 **ministerDQ:** the mood was getting a little

 **ministerDQ:** chilly

 **waddles:** I HATE YOU

 **queenelsa:** Now Now Oswald Don’t Be Cold.

 **p0lar.boi:** we’re all very n-ICE people

 **official.cold.miser:** me @ all of u right now

 **official.cold.miser:** [ snowplow.jpg ](http://www.fisherplows.com/qbin/files/hd2%20straight-blade-snowplow-4.jpg)

**waddles:** [penguin emoji x4]

 

**soup or slide squad**

_9:02 AM_

 

 **xXhar1eyXx:** anybody want my leftovers from breakfast?? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 **dead.af:** what is it?

 **b00merang:** YEA MATE

 **xXhar1eyXx:** hotcakes!!! ヽ(^◇^*)/

 **dead.af:** hell yeah

 **b00merang:** BITCH i called them first

 **xXhar1eyXx:** georgie dfajklljkflkj

 **xXhar1eyXx:** aren’t u lack toast and tolerant???

 **studiedtheblade:** *lactose intolerant

 **xXhar1eyXx:** its a meme bb!!!!

 **studiedtheblade:** oh

 **studiedtheblade:** like bone apple teeth

 **xXhar1eyXx:** hyeah (>‘o’)>

 **studiedtheblade:** haha!

 **xXhar1eyXx:** ilysm (^з^)-☆

 **dead.af:** so the hotcakes are mine then

 **b00merang:** IM NOT LACK TOAST AND TOLERANT

 **crocs.and.socks:** idk what’s going on but @ george you should be blocked

 **fosforos:** RT ^^

 **dead.af:** two rts and i’ll do it

 **crocs.and.socks:** RT

 **studiedtheblade:** rt

 **fosforos:** Big RT

 **dead.af:** gonna do it

 **xXhar1eyXx:** D ONT ╚(•⌂•)╝

 

_[dead.af has removed b00merang from the chat]_

 

 **xXhar1eyXx:** [ manscreaming.jpg ](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/211/045/d84.jpg)

**crocs.and.socks:** god is real and his name is floyd

 **xXhar1eyXx:** THAT WAS SO FUCKIGN RUDE PUT HIM BACK o(≧o≦)o

 **xXhar1eyXx:** [ putthatthingback.gif ](http://media.tumblr.com/7051cff98ea3c9053d50922923108aeb/tumblr_inline_mik7xvIHKi1qz4rgp.gif)

**fosforos:** we go thru this every damn day harley do u have to freak out every time

 **xXhar1eyXx:** YES I DO

 **xXhar1eyXx:** BC UR ALL RUDE BITCHES!!!!!!!!!

 

_[xXhar1eyXx has added b00merang to the chat]_

 

 **b00merang:** THANK YOU HARLEY

 **b00merang:** BLOCKED BLOCKED ALL OF YOU ARE BLOCKED

 **b00merang:** NONE OF YOU ARE FREE FROM SIN

 **xXhar1eyXx:** U DIDNT DESERVE THAT BB IM SORRY o(╥﹏╥)o

 **crocs.and.socks:** @floyd boot him again

 **xXhar1eyXx:** D O N O T (┛◉Д◉)┛

 **crocs.and.socks:** he deserves it

 **b00merang:** DONT YOU DARE M8 I WILL THROTTLE U

 **xXhar1eyXx:** NO

 **crocs.and.socks:** [ whyareyoubooingme.jpg ](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/024/574/Screen_Shot_2017-11-06_at_12.41.31_PM.png)

**xXhar1eyXx:** IF ANY OF U TRY TO REMOVE ANYONE ELSE FROM THIS CHAT I WILL ADD MISS WALLER N GIVE HER ADMIN PRIVILEGES DO U UNDERSTAND ME RN????? ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

 **fosforos:** YOU WOULDNT

 **xXhar1eyXx:** [ trymebitch.jpg ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/d-6dJsWzpw4/maxresdefault.jpg)

**studiedtheblade:** quickly floyd remove the harlequin

 **xXhar1eyXx:** FLOYD IF U REMOVE ME I SWEAR

 

_[dead.af has removed xXhar1eyXx from the chat]_

 

 **crocs.and.socks:** he killed her before she could finish the threat

 

**New Chat**

_9:26 AM_

 

 **xXhar1eyXx:** hiya miss waller!!! ★~(◡ω◡✿)

 **amanda_waller:** What is it, Miss Quinn?

 **xXhar1eyXx:** mutiny in the ranks ma’am!!!!!!!!!!

 **amanda_waller:** Excuse me?

 **amanda_waller:** Should I be concerned?

 **xXhar1eyXx:** i mean..,,.,.,no

 **xXhar1eyXx:** floydshot kicked me out of the group chat and im sad

 **amanda_waller:** Didn’t I give you my number for work reasons only?

 **xXhar1eyXx:** ( ･_･)♡?

 **amanda_waller:** I’ll talk to him.

 

**thursday night drinks**

_9:28 AM_

 

 **amanda_waller:** Floyd, put Harley back in the group chat.

 **dead.af:** :/

 **dead.af:** its been like 2 minutes & i was gonna add her back anyway has she seriously already complained to u

 **amanda_waller:** screenshot.jpg

 **dead.af:** LMAO

 **dead.af:** ya i’ll add her back rn

 

**soup or slide squad**

_9:29 AM_

 

_[dead.af has added xXhar1eyXx to the chat]_

 

 **xXhar1eyXx:** [ thankyou.gif ](https://49.media.tumblr.com/3417c2c067b266ceb69b9bdf0d7b8488/tumblr_n3qdbbhvV41rfduvxo1_250.gif)

**b00merang:** whos getting removed next

 **studiedtheblade:** waylon

 **crocs.and.socks:** WHAT THE FUKC

 **crocs.and.socks:** [ iwilleatyou.gif ](https://media.tenor.com/images/1c1b46576e411b0db8b5dd572bc6934c/tenor.gif)

**fosforos:** i vote floyd

 **crocs.and.socks:** YES

 **studiedtheblade:** and so the hunter becomes the hunted

 **xXhar1eyXx:** OMYGAWD NO DO NOT ( /)w(\✿)

 **xXhar1eyXx:** HAVENT WE REMOVED ENOUGH PPL FROM THE CHAT TODAY

 **xXhar1eyXx:** LIKE HAVENT WE REACHED THE QUOTA

 **dead.af:** remove me and see if i give a damn

 **b00merang:** m8 my finger is HOVERING over the block button

 **dead.af:** do it pussy

 **dead.af:** see what happens

 

_9:34 AM_

 

 **dead.af:** ur all cowards

 

_[dead.af has left the chat]_

 

 **b00merang:** holy shit

 **fosforos:** power move


End file.
